Ted Shackleford
"Geggada Chi Ada Chint!" -Ted, when he is upset. "Thank Goodness I Found You!" - Ted, when he happily reunites with George in Africa. 'Ted Shackleford '''is the deuteragonist, the second important character, he is the human who first befriended George and also acts as his primary teacher, and mentor, and the deuteragonist in all three movies and episodes. Ted acts as George's monkey parent and is an important fatherly figure to him. He's known to be tall, intelligent kind, friendly, gentle, hard-worker, fatherly (sometimes stubborn, bossy and sassy) and very independent. He is characterized by wearing a large yellow hat. He doesn't wear his hat at home, only when going outside. He owns a country house that has been in his family since his childhood, and also lives in a spacious, high income apartment building in the city. Ted primarily drives a yellow Volkswagen convertible car as his main transportation to the country, however, he typically walks when staying in the apartment. He also uses an open-top Hummer for off-road travels. He is an herpetologist. Ted makes a couple of references to "going to work", however, we never discover what this pertains to. In ''Curious George and the Invisible Sound he has been asked to survey animals around the country house, and in The Fully Automatic Monkey Fun Hat, Dr. Wiseman has asked him to give a speech about the scientific method. He is the leader of a troop of the Sprouts, which George and Bill belong to. Ted's various hobbies include playing the tuba, bowling, sketching and painting pictures, marathon running/long distance running, studying nature, hiking, jogging, camping, bike riding, sand castle building, going to the beach, gardening, reading, marathon running, board games, frog impressions, golf, bird watching, and "worm racing". He paints in the style of the H.A. Rey drawings. He won an award for being the first to climb and map what became known as Yellow Hat Mountain and placed seventeenth in a marathon. He is very close friend to Professor Wiseman, even when he had a crush on Maggie Dunlop in 2 movies. Ted is of Scottish ancestry. His Uncle Tam, lives in a castle in Scotland. Their family crest is a Dragon with the Yellow Tam. No mention of his parents is made, other than an occasional reference to his mother in a couple episodes (soon his parents will reveal in Curious George 4: A Birthday Rescue). Ted is also the Luckiest Man with the Yellow Hat when he married Maggie and has his 3 very well-behaved children (of his very own) as his first dream family in the fourth film. His voice was portrayed by Will Ferrell (in the 2006 film), then later Jeff Bennett (in TV Series, Follow That Monkey and Back to the Jungle, A Birthday Rescue and the 2018 upcoming series of Curious George) and then Greg Page (in Curious George 5: The Hurricane). Trivia *He was the antagonist in the episode where he uses wood to cover jumpy's entrance to get inside his house in a cold snowy day, however his plans were foiled when George makes jumpy a house and hides it and George made more entrances to their home *In the movies and TV series, he has a close, platonic relationships with Maggie Dunlop and Professor Wiseman. *He's of Scottish descent/ancestry. *He's the deuteragonist *He was the first "regular guy" to walk in space *He will appear with engaged Maggie as a devoted father in "Curious George 4: A Birthday Rescue!" *His whimpering voice is similarly and almost sounded like Johnny from Cartoon Network classic: "Johnny Bravo" and Drix from Kids WWB T.V. series "Ozzy and Drix" *His childhood voice was portrayed by Tara Strong (in the episode Squirrel For A Day) and Grey Delisle in the episode Curious George and the Turbo Python 3000) *Here's Ted Shackleford (Curious George 4) quotes for the fourth film. Gallery ' Curious George 3 poster 11.jpg|Ted Shackleford in "Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle"|link=http://www.photowithgeorge.com/ Ted 4.png|Ted scolding "Bad George!" Ted 1.png|Ted getting caught in a trap! Curious George 2- Ted (Edited).png|Ted Shackleford in "Curious George (TV Series)" Curious George and Ted (Best Friends Forever) 1.png|Ted Shackleford in "Curious George" Curious George Blu Ray- Ted (edited).png|Ted Shackleford in Curious George (Blu Ray Edition) CG- Ted on motorcycle.png|Ted Shackleford on a motorcycle CG- Ted sneezing.png|Ted sneezing Ted Shackleford.png Ted.png Curious George 2 Follow That Monkey Blu Ray DVD #2.png|Curious George 2 Follow That Monkey in Blu Ray Curious George Trilogy (Front).png|Ted Shackleford in "Curious George Trilogy" Untitled.png|Ted in his swimming trunks Curious George 4- George and Ted upside down.jpg|Ted with George hanging upside down art concept Curious George 4 Real Family photo.png|Ted in his family portrait Curious George 4- Ted & Maggie's Wedding.png|Ted and Maggie's wedding photograph Curious George 4- helping Troy get his wish.png|Ted and Maggie with their son Troy Dunlop Curious George 4- Family Time!.png|Ted with George, his son Troy and his youngest daughter Daphne spending time together 13963003 1800994296813355 2141241316639184271 o.jpg 12604716 1714750742104378 6524357962957721016 o.jpg|Ted's happy Reunion kiss art concept Curious George 4 custom DVD Menu.png|Ted in Curious George 4 DVD menu Curious George 4- George and Ted upside down.jpg|George and Ted hanging upside down (Curious George 4 Art Concept) Curious George 3- Ted realizes that he already found George!.png Curious George 3- Ir's really quite funny.....png Curious George- Like Human like Monkey (1).png Curious George 4- A Family Photo (with background).png Curious George 4- Ted & George.png Curious George 4- I'm Sorry...Forgive Me Ted.png|Ted (first time) crys in tears while George cheers him up (Curious George 4) Young Ted Shackleford & Young Maggie Dunlop.png|Younger Ted Shackleford as a child (Curious George 4) Curious George 4- A Friendship Reunion (custom scene).png IMG 20170714 172548 kindlephoto-160305446.jpg Curious George 4- Free Sprited Ted.png Curious George 4- Ted's transformation.png Curious George 4- George visits Ted.png Curious-George 4- Ted drowning!.png Curious George 4- George fails to save Ted.png Curious George 4- Ted Shackleford (color edit).png Images (4)43.jpg 028660i1.jpg IMG_20170726_055359_kindlephoto-127246426.jpg|Exposed Ted Shackleford from Photo Finish episode IMG_20170727_225807.jpg|Ted in his yellow cycle uniform IMG_20170727_230146.jpg|Ted in his yellow swimming full body suit IMG_20170727_230413.jpg|Ted in his yellow running uniform IMG_20170727_230611.jpg|Ted in his yellow (goldenrod) pilot jacket and a white scarf IMG_20170727_230753.jpg|Ted in his yellow (goldenrod) jacket and a white scarf with goggles and a helmet IMG_20170727_231316.jpg|Ted in his yellow cowboy uniform IMG_20170727_224440.jpg|Ted in his yellow underwear with black dots IMG 20170731 082235 kindlephoto-113207455.jpg Curious George & Ted (Friends 4-Ever).png Curious George 4- Ted hugging George 1.png Curious George TV Series- Ted Shackleford.png Young Ted Shackleford & Young Maggie Dunlop (Recapture).png Curious George 4- Ted (brimming in tears) feel touched.png IMG 20170714 091544 kindlephoto-131007871.jpg IMG 20170714 091605 kindlephoto-131101970.jpg IMG 20170710 182726 kindlephoto-507740327.jpg IMG 20170802 214025 kindlephoto-326889030.jpg IMG 20170802 214342 kindlephoto-327077334.jpg IMG 20170802 214225 kindlephoto-327012154.jpg IMG 20170807 174817 kindlephoto-744606567.jpg IMG 20170803 090035 kindlephoto-367885425.jpg IMG 20170803 090132 kindlephoto-367969470.jpg 11334219 1641505542762232 3438279872937954184 o.jpg 11754477 1652037081709078 2158417426302819447 o.jpg 10991761 1580857995493654 8271385737249289756 o.jpg 11000354 1592578444321609 7645464812166420520 o.jpg 20452023_1987635648149218_1641545523243306406_o.jpg|Ted Shackleford in his yellow safari uniform Curious George 4- A Family Photo (with background).png Curious George 4 Real Family photo.png Curious George 4- Family Time!.png Curious George- The Memories.png Curious George 4- Troy Dunlop & his father Ted singing together (full body).png Curious George 4- How's my two well-behaved children doing.png Curious George 4- Ted in the dungeon.png Curious George 4 DVD Front Cover (design).png Curious George 4- Ted (in tears) frighten.png Curious George 4- Ted laughing.png Ted_and_George_discovering_the_mini_idol_is_actually_a_map_to_the_real_idol.png|Ted and George discovering the mini idol is actually a map to the real idol Curious George 1st Look Alikes.png|Ted Shackleford and Theodore Renkin Look Alike ' Category:Humans Category:List Of Curious George People Category:Big City Inhabitants Category:Adults Category:Fictional Characters Category:List Of Curious George Characters Category:Curious George Characters Category:Males